narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Uzumaki (Sparky)
An alternate Naruto Uzumaki from a world in which the events of his story occurred differently. Naruto Uzumaki's story from this timeline is the same up until his birth in which his parents still died in the battle with Kurama, and making Naruto Kurama's jinchūriki. The events of his life begin to differ right after he steals a top secret scroll and is saved by Iruka Umino who risked his life for him. Instead of surviving Mizuki is beaten by Naruto but killed by Danzō Shimura who arrives at the scene. After Iruka passes out do to blood loss Danzō convinces Naruto to join his Root faction in order to learn to control the power inside him and protect the village from the shadows. Danzo and Naruto would later convince Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, that it was for the best and issued a secret mission in which everyone but a select few in the village would have their memories erased regarding that Naruto was a jinchūriki to better protect him and the village. Though Naruto would secretly be a member of Root and personally trained by Danzō himself, he would still attend the academy and become a member of Team 7 led by Kakashi Hatake. Do to his staunch conviction and his fierce desire to protect the village by any means, Danzō decided to adopt Naurto as his son, to further their like-minded ambitions for Konoha. Personality Appearance Background Abilities Being a direct descendant of the Uzumaki Clan, Naruto possesses incredibly potent lifeforce and a large amount of chakra. His lifeforce is described as being very potent even for an Uzumaki granting him amazing regenerative abilities and aging much slower than normal. He is able to heal himself or others just by having them bite him, and unlike Karin, Naruto doesn't receive permanent bite marks do to his bolstered regeneration granted by the nine-tails. Naruto is also can sense chakra with little to no effort and is able to tell if someone is lying through irregularities of their chakra, if he or another is under a genjustu, and sense over profound distances with ease. He can also manifest powerful chains that are capable of restricting and nullifying other's chakra. As the jinchūriki of Kurama he can also sense negative feelings. Naruto has also been taught how to use the 2nd Hokage's Flying Thunder God Technique and its variants by wanting to honor his father. His proficiency in its use eventually becomes greater that that of his father. Unlike the yellow flashes that his father left behind, Naruto leaves crimson flashes behind when he teleports, prompting others to refer to him as the Crimson Flash. He also has an astute knowledge of barrier ninjustu and do to his large chakra reserves, he can preform complex and very powerful barriers by himself that are capable of trapping Kage-level shinobi and other jinchūriki. Under Danzō's tutelage Naruto has learned a great many things, such as perfecting his Wind Release which is his affinity, and eventually learning the other chakra natures. Naruto, however mostly makes use of Wind, Water, and Lightning Release. He was also taught to suppress his large chakra reserves to hide from others and learned the art of stealth and assasination from Danzō. Sharingan Naruto doesn't obtain the Sharingan until his later teenage years after he is gifted the Sharingan by a dying Obito Uchiha, the 5th Hokage, who infused his spiritual chakra with Naruto before his his death, granting Naruto the sharingan in his left eye only. After sometime he becomes properly acclimated to its power. Naruto's use of the Sharingan becomes on par with a skilled Sharingan user such as Shisui, or Sasuke and similar to an Uchiha Clan member Naruto doesn't suffer from the tedious chakra drain to the melded chakra of Obito. After sometime, Naruto was able to utilize Obito's Mangekyō Sharingan and have access to the more defensive version of Kamui. Through the use of his Sharingan, Naruto can take control of his or other tailed beasts with ease. Fūinjutsu While training under Danzō, and later Jiraiya, Naruto has picked up many complex fuinjutsu. Being an Uzumaki also grants him a specific deposition towards fuinjutsu. After he leaves the village Naruto traveled to his mother's homeland of Uzushiogakure where he would spend sometime in the ruined village to unearth and rediscover powerful sealing techniques. Tailed Beast Chakra Being a jinchūriki, Naruto has access to tailed beast chakra from Kurama. Unlike in the original story, Naruto immediately trains to hone and control the Nine-tails chakra inside of him after the events that transpired with Mizuki and Iruka. Through tedious and tiring training Naruto gains control over Kurama's chakra, being able to mostly make use of it by the age of 15, as well as establishing a friendly relationship with Kurama, going as far as to learn his name. Naruto doesn't fully master Kurama's chakra until he trains with Yugito and Killer Bee when he spent sometime in Kumogakure. After intel of the Akatsuki and their motives are revealed, Naruto, then known as Menma, went after the other Jinchūriki and stole some of their power and extracted them from their Jinchūriki to be used as summonings. Sage Mode In this version of Naruto's story he gains Sage Mode much earlier, beginning training at the age of 13 and fully mastering it by the age 15. He also was trained to summon toads and use many of their techniques while training at Mount Myōboku.